Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 8 & 4 \\ 2 & 0 & 5 \\ 6 & 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 2 & 6 \\ 8 & 0 & 1 \\ 4 & 5 & 1\end{array}\right]$